objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Battle of Drama
12 contestants for each show have been recluted for this brand and hot new season, The Battle of Drama. This time filmed at the Camp Wawanakwa, who will survive? who won't? Let's this discover this in The Battle of Drama! (This story is written in OJ's point of view) Episode 1 The Not So Happy Objects Day 1 We where waiting for MePhone to start the episode. 12 objects at the dock, including me, saw how does he appeared with his "tranportator". "Welcome contestants, to The Battle of Drama! Here, you will fight in 2 teams to win challenges, if you don't win those challenges, one of your teammates will go home..." said MePhone. Everyone said "OMG", MePhone continue, "Now, let's make the teams! ... Tissues, Marshmallow, Knife, Bow, Puffball and OJ, from now and on you will be known as... The Squishy Cherries!" Actually, I like the name... Or at least it was a way better than the other team one... "Meanwhile Firey, Flower, Pepper, Salt, Pen and Donut will be known as... The Team No-Name!" Yeah... Squishy Cherries is better... "Okay, now that we have the teams, let's make our first challenge!" "Now? Really?" asked Knife... "Yes, NOW!" MePhone replied. Then we went to the island's cliff. There, MePhone trew a coin in the air, our team was the first made the challenge! "You only have to jump" said MePhone, jump, it's easy! "From the cliff to the sea!" ... Sh*t! "Okay... So we will be the first?" I asked "I think Mr. Sicknes should go first" said Knife "What?! A-SHOO!!" said Tissues "Why don't Puffball go first? Due to the fact that she knows to fly!" said Marshmallow All the team was in accordance. "Okay, go on!" said Knife to her She only got under the cliff and went to the beach. "Okay, who's next guys?" I asked "YOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed Marshmallow as she ran and jumped from the cliff... "I think it's my turn" I said and after that, I jumped. I had feelings of fear, excitement, adventurous, and nervousism! But I did it! The next one was Bow, she did well. Then Knife... and finally... actually he was the final camper to jumped, Tissues didn't do anything! "5 of 6 cherries! No-Name, your turn!" said MePhone The Team No-Name set on the cliff. The first one was Pen, then Salt & Pepper, and Donut next (Because flower threw him). "I'm fire, I can't do this!" said Firey "Oh! Yes! Yo u can!" and Flower tried to charge Firey, but he didn't allowed her. "F*ck You!" said Firey to Flower "You too!" She replied And they started to discuss... However, MePhone got tired of them and he screamed "CONGRATULATIONS!!! YOUR TEAM HAS LOST!!! SQUISHY CHERRIES, YOU WIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yay! The night arrived quickly. My team and I were celebrating at our cabin, meanwhile, the No-Name's were voted someone off... ... I don't know who is the one who was eliminated, but I saw someone' s body at the sky... like, flying? WTF! That just can't be! Maybe I'm so tired. Goodnight. Elimination Table Category:Fanfiction Camps